Doces Lembranças
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Belos dias todos temos, mas tempo para recordações, nem sempre. Pegue carona nas doces lembranças de dois cavaleiros de ouro. MiroXSuzu
1. Capítulo 1

**Doces Lembranças

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari **   


**Capítulo 1 **

Lembro-me de uma certa vez, ter visto Shaka conversar calmamente com uma amazona. Sua máscara tinha um desenho, em forma de um corte paralelo na face direita que aparentava sangrar, mas era somente um desenho. A cavidade dos olhos era contornada pela cor preta.

Conversavam sobre ela, sobre a viagem e o início do seu treinamento como amazona. Parecia conhece-lo muito bem, também parecia ser fria como ele. Sua máscara transmitia expressão de frieza.

Fizeram silêncio. Talvez tivessem percebido minha presença. Em seguida a amazona saiu, deixando-o só.

- Se ousar chegar perto dela, pode começar a temer sua vida.

- Sentiu minha presença?

- Claro. Ela também.

- Como ela se chama?

- Suzu é minha irmã. Não chegue perto dela.

- Calma

_Início do Flashback_

Não nos dávamos bem. Eu sempre fui rival de Shaka e vice-versa. Num torneio feito entre nós para quebrar a monotonia de nossos dias de treinamento, eu fui adversário de Shaka. Lutávamos, enquanto nos ofendíamos verbalmente. Ganhei a luta, mas Shaka não se conformou.

- Seu filho da puta. Eu ainda acabo com você.

- Minha mãe pode ser uma puta, mas pelo menos não é uma puta que pari viado.

Era uma briga insignificante, se eu não tivesse presenciado o que aconteceu naquele quarto, naquela noite.

Eu seguia pela casa de Virgem, apertando o passo até a aldeia. Era dia de festa. Passando em frente ao quarto de Shaka, ouvi gemidos. Tapei meus ouvidos, mas foi em vão. Os gemidos cresciam mais e mais. "Não têm pudor mesmo", pensei comigo. Olhei pela brecha da porta entreaberta, para saber quem estava acompanhando Shaka. Acho que a surpresa foi mais dele do que minha. Ele estava deitado com Afrodite, ambos nus, no auge do clímax. Seu corpo estava sob o de Afrodite, sendo preenchido pelo do outro. Sem querer, Shaka desviou seu olhar de encontro ao meu. Seus olhos arregalaram-se como nunca.

- Miro! – tentou gritar, embora não saísse mais que um simples gemido.

_Fim do Flashback_

Alguns dias após ver Shaka com a "irmã", vi alguns cavalheiros de bronze lutando contra uma amazona.

- Não sabem que são proibidas lutas, principalmente contra uma amazona?

- Ela que quis. Seria mais fácil se ela mostrasse esse rostinho pra mim.

- Largue ela.

Não sei quanto tempo demorei pra botar todos pra correr, mas foi o suficiente para cortarem-lhe a máscara ao meio.

Aproximei-me dela sem perceber, que ela tentava esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

- Está bem?

- Não olhe! Eu lhe imploro! – nesse instante percebi que era a voz da irmã de Shaka.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não contarei a ninguém que vi seu rosto. – joguei, afinal, estava louco por ver o rosto por detrás da voz potente.

- Eu não posso. Sabe o que acontece quando um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona?

Nem consegui responder. Ela era linda por demais. Seus olhos eram esverdeados, contrastando com o seu cabelo castanho comprido e a sua pele curtida pelo sol.

Seu nariz era inconfundível, seu olhar penetrante e sua boca carnuda, a qual eu estava louco pra desfrutar.

- Sabe? – ela indagou novamente.

- Sim. Não quero que me ame por causa disso.

- ...

- Bom. Eu não vou deixar me matar também, mas se quiser tentar ... O que houve? A Esfinge comeu a sua língua, Suzu ?

- Hã! Como sabe meu nome?

- Conversei com seu irmão depois que você foi embora. Já tem alguns dias.

- Como se chama?

- Miro.

- Então devo mata-lo por duas razões; nem eu e nem meu irmão gostamos de você.

- Mas nem me conhece.

- Mas viu meu rosto.

- Como posso reverter essa situação?

- Não pode.

Não resisti a sedução daqueles lábios e aproximei-me para beija-los, sendo impedido, repelido. Em seguida, ela me indagou se havia algum modo de chegar a casa de Virgem, sem que qualquer pessoa visse seu rosto. A informei que dando a volta pelo lado leste do santuário, chegaria as escadarias entre as casas de Virgem e Libra.

Como era longe, ela deve ter chegado tarde. Pela manhã, fiquei escutando a conversa dos dois, depois que Shaka viu Suzu dormindo e sua máscara cortada, no meio dos lençóis. 

- Suzu. O que aconteceu?

- O idiota do Talles tentou tirar minha máscara.

- ...

- Um cavalheiro de ouro me salvou e...

- ... Viu seu rosto. Presumo que tenho sido Miro de Escorpião.

- Como sabe?

- Além de mim, somente Escorpião e Libra sabem desse caminho. Libra não vive aqui, então por eliminação resta Escorpião. Qual caminho optará?

- Mata-lo.

- É meio impossível. É um cavalheiro de ouro.

- Prefiro morrer a amá-lo. Ele é nosso inimigo.

- Nosso inimigo? Seu inimigo.

- Não é o que você dizia até ontem.

- Não enche. – disse usando seu poder para consertar a máscara. – Pronto.

- Aonde vai?

- Treinar no lugar de sempre.

- Espero que não vá atrás dele.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Preocupe-se com você.

Parti pensando no que haviam dito. Pensei que Shaka fosse atrás de mim e me torturaria como um prisioneiro de guerra com seus poderes psíquicos, mas ao invés disso, simplesmente saiu para treinar e disse que não era meu inimigo. Era um bom começo.

Treinei a tarde inteira com Kamus. Estava me sentindo mais leve por um lado e mais pesado por outro. Kamus era o mais sábio entre nós. Logo perguntou se eu estava preocupado com alguma coisa.

- Eu vi... uma amazona.

- (risos) Este é o motivo de sua tensão?

- Ela não. Mas temo o irmão dela.

- Suzu?

- Como sabe o nome dela?

- Sei o nome de todas. Afinal, sou eu que tenho o dever de tomar conta delas para que não infrinjam as regras. E aí? Ela é bonita?

- Muito. Não tenho palavras para explicar.

- É. Você se meteu numa merda das grandes. Duvido que Shaka deixe tudo por isso mesmo.

- É isso que temo. Shaka não é um oponente que pode se deter com palavras. Desde que Suzu chegou, ele parece desprovido de emoção, de sentimentos.

- Que bom! Pensei que somente eu havia percebido isso. É complicado saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. Talvez seja um típico comportamento de irmão mais velho.

- Como assim?

- Quer que ela tenha medo dele. Quer que ela tenha respeito por ele.

- Que idiotice!

- É minha opinião. Mudando de assunto... Ela é bonita mesmo? Às vezes sua voz fica tão potente, que parece com a de um homem.

- Ah! Kamus. Que pergunta! E que comentário!

- Sim ou não?

- Sim. Muito bonita... já disse. Não é hora para conversarmos sobre amazonas.

- É está na hora de dar uma ronda pelo alojamento delas mesmo. Te vejo amanhã.

Treinei por mais tempo. Até a noite para ser mais preciso. Andei até a praia. Queria ficar sozinho, repensar tudo o que havia acontecido. O Santuário me lembrava a Ilha de Miros, às vezes. Sentei-me naquela areia branca e fofa. Há tempos não fazia isso. Não precisava. Olhei adiante e vi que a praia não estava deserta. Ela estava lá.

Estava quieta da mesma forma que uma estátua fica. As águas do mar iam e vinham molhando os seus pés. Seus olhos não piscavam ( observação idiota, já que ela estava com a máscara ). Aproximei-me sem saber o que dizer.

- Não se aproxime mais. – disse com uma voz fria.

- Já se decidiu?

- Já. Prepare-se.

- O quê?

Num rápido movimento, trespassou sua mão esquerda pelo meu lado direito cortando alguns fios de meu cabelo. Ela era tão rápida que não vi, muito menos previ seu movimento. Não era à toa que ela era conhecida como a "Deusa dos Raios de Sol", Suzu de Guepardo.

Percebi a escolha dela pelo seu ato. Não revidei. Ela continuou me atacando. Seus movimentos eram mortais. Ela não estava brincando. Comecei a me defender, sem atacá-la. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça em sequer levantar a mão para uma garota.

Piquei seus pés, colocando duas agulhas de Escorpião em cada pé, paralisando-a. Deti seus punhos com as minhas mãos. Ficamos paralisados por alguns instantes. Podíamos ouvir nossas respirações.

- Tire a máscara. – ela pediu com voz doce e suave.

- Primeiro eu vou tirar as agulhas.

- A máscara primeiro. – senti determinação nas suas palavras – Anda.

Tirei sua máscara bem devagar, queria apreciar cada minuto, sua beleza. Ela olhava atentamente para dentro de meus olhos e vice-versa. Percebi que o efeito das agulhas estava fazendo efeito e em horas iria mata-la. Mas eu estava imóvel. Não conseguia me mexer, estava totalmente paralisado por ela.

Ela aproximou seu rosto ao meu e eu fiz o mesmo. Nossos lábios roçaram e nossas respirações se encontraram até tudo terminar num longo beijo. Larguei seus punhos e deixei que os mesmos me envolvessem. Suas mãos eram macias. Faziam carinho em minha nuca. Por um instante quis que aquele momento durasse eternamente. Sua língua adentrando a minha boca, procurando a minha língua e ambas se digladiando, colando-se, agarrando-se com fervor. Afastou-se primeiro, acabando com o meu sonho. Olhou fixamente para os meus olhos e disse secamente:

- Anda!

Fiquei parado sem saber o que fazer. "O que ela queria dizer com ANDA?" Então percebi seus olhos moverem-se de encontro com os seus pés e entendi o sentido do ANDA. Tirei as agulhas e o veneno de seu corpo. Ouvi um urro de dor. Com certeza não era fácil agüentar a dor.

- Pronto! Sente-se bem?

- Acho que sim.

- Que bom! Daqui alguns minutos vai sentir-se bem melhor.

- Já que não posso mata-lo, fico com a segunda opção.

- Não posso negar que gostei do beijo, mas... Não quero que me ame por causa de uma regra estúpida.

- O problema não é seu. É meu. E além do mais, não tenho outra opção.

- Já vi que não passo de amanhã.

Eu disse arrastando pé pela areia. Ouvi um risinho contido que chamou minha atenção. Levantei a cabeça e direcionei o meu olhar à ela. Ela estava sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe com Shaka. Eu cuido dele.

- Vocês são mesmo irmãos?

- Somos. Por que?

- São muito diferentes.

- É o que todos dizem.

- É muito bonita. – senti ela corar.

- Obrigada. – disse timidamente.

Não sei o que deu nela. Simplesmente, ela me abraçou e começou a chorar em meu ombro. Não sabia o motivo, mas também não ousei perguntar. Só deixei que ela chorasse. De repente, ela adormeceu em meus braços. Gostei por um lado, já que pude leva-la em meus braços, mas por outro lado, tive que ficar frente a frente com Shaka. Uma coisa que eu não queria.

- Então ela escolheu... Não importa.

- Eu não estou interessado em sua irmã.

- Isso não me importa. O que aconteceu?

- Adormeceu enquanto chorava.

- Espero que tenha gostado.

- Do quê?

- Do beijo.

- Que coisa feia ficar vigiando a sua irmã.

- Faço o que quiser.

- Boa noite. – eu disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios à Suzu, antes de deixa-la com Shaka.

Talvez ela estivesse começando a mexer comigo.

Pela manhã acordei com a grave voz de Aldebaran, entrando e preenchendo a casa de Escorpião. Todas as manhãs, eles nos acordava pelas caixas de som.

A minha surpresa foi acordar e ver a máscara da amazona de Guepardo, rente a meu rosto. Meu cabelo estava desgrenhado, meus olhos mal conseguiam abrir e minha boca estava colada de tão seca que estava. Minha surpresa foi tanta que eu caí da cama.

- Você está bem?

Ela indagou com um certo ar de ironia. Nada respondi. A minha reação foi puxar todas as cobertas possíveis para cobrir-me. Eu estava vestindo uma cueca de algodão branca, nada mais. Mas tudo parecia normal para ela.

- Eu só vim te agradecer... por ontem.

- Sem problemas. Hã!...

- Às vezes vejo Shaka de cueca.

Ela levantou-se e andou até a mim. A cada passo, meu coração batia mais rápido. Tudo o que fazia era sexy, inacreditavelmente sexy. Tirou a máscara e acariciou os meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Nos beijamos, enquanto nossos hálitos fundiam-se e nossas línguas sugavam-se.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia pra você também.

Ela ia saindo pela porta quando a deti pelo punho, esquecendo da forma que eu me encontrava.

- Aonde vai treinar hoje?

- Não sei.

Soltei-a para prender o meu cabelo em um coque. Nós, cavaleiros, tínhamos o hábito de fazer um coque logo após despertarmos.Ela acabara de colocara sua máscara novamente, escondendo o que eu apreciava observar, o seu rosto.

- Você fica um gatinho assim, sabia?

- ... – senti meu rosto arder como o fogo. Era a primeira vez que uma pessoa falava que eu era bonito.

- Me espere no começo da tarde nas ruínas. Vou ver se consigo uma autorização de Kamus pra treinar com você.

- "timo.

Não sei o que acontece comigo quando a vejo. Meu coração é tomado por uma súbita felicidade e dispara, batendo no mesmo compasso que o dela. O seu beijo traz a esperança de viver mais um dia para ver o seu sorriso. Talvez ela não seja uma pessoa tão fria quanto aparenta. Seus atos a denunciam.

Passei a tarde à sua espera, queria vê-la, toca-la. Será que Kamus não havia deixado? Mesmo assim ela iria me avisar. Tudo parecia um sonho. Às vezes penso; e se ela fosse feia? Será que eu iria sentir a mesma coisa por ela?

A noite caiu e nenhum sinal de Suzu, muito menos de uma alma viva. Não pude esconder minha decepção. Eu estava ansioso por vê-la, mas... Parei e lembrei das últimas palavras de meu mestre.

- Miro.

- Sim mestre.

- Nunca ame uma mulher até ter certeza que está pronto para isso. Um erro e sua vida e a dela acabarão em uma mera fração de segundos.

- Não se preocupe. Tô novo pra isso. E além do mais... "mulheres em segundo plano".

Eu estava com 11 anos na época. Não sabia o que estava dizendo.

Voltei à casa de Escorpião e da entrada senti um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha. Vi que Suzu terminava de preparar a sobremesa e pô-la sobre a mesa. Suzu deu um sorriso convidativo e apontou uma cadeira para mim. Sentei-me e pus a admira-la. Estava vestida de forma diferente; estava com uma túnica branca que modelava seu corpo, seu belo e esbelto corpo. Parecíamos que estávamos num jogo de sedução, no qual ela tinha o poder. Sua expressão facial confirmava isso.

- Desculpe por não ir. Houve um imprevisto.

- ... – nada disse, não havia nada o que dizer.

- Não vai perguntar qual foi o imprevisto?

- Claro. Qual?

- Nenhum. Hã!... Está a seu gosto?

Ela me indagou, mas nada respondi. Fisicamente, eu estava ali, mas mentalmente, eu estava em órbita. Realmente eu estava chateado com ela.

- Miro!

- Hã!

- Esquece.

- Desculpe. O que perguntou mesmo?

- Nada. Você tem uma garrafa de champanhe? Eu não achei nenhuma.

- Tem uma de vinho num fundo falso embaixo da pia junto com as taças.

Rapidamente ela achou o vinho. Parecia que já sabia que ele estava ali, antes mesmo d'eu falar. Encheu duas taças e ofereceu uma à mim. Brindamos e tomamos um pouco daquele "amigo de 50 anos". Ainda tomando o vinho, ela sentou-se no meu colo, de frente para mim, com uma perna de cada lado. Coloquei minha taça vazia sobre a mesa e recostei-me na cadeira. Eu sentia que meu sexo começava a ficar excitado. Observei-a, enquanto brincava com o resto do vinho que estava na taça. Passou seu braço esquerdo pelo meu pescoço e terminou com o vinho restante na taça. Beijou-me calorosamente, enquanto eu pude sentir o gosto quente e doce do vinho em nossas bocas. Ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços e foi levando seu corpo de encontro ao meu, arrastando seu sexo no meu, para meu desespero. Eu já estava de pau duro. Isso não iria acabar bem.

- Melhor parar.

- Não sou tão inocente como pensa. Por que acha que estou aqui?

- Sei lá.

- Acreditaria se eu dissesse que sou viúva?

- Viúva? ( rs rs rs ) Que brincadeira é essa?

- Shaka me casou com um homem que eu nem conhecia. Ele era bonito, charmoso, gentil, dotado... – disse apertando meu pênis -...Mas não era o homem que eu queria. O traí com um dos criados. Pensei que ele fosse se divorciar, mas acho que ele não agüentou.

- Onde ele está agora?

- Não sei. Talvez no céu... ou no inferno.

- O quê?

- Ele suicidou-se. Por isso Shaka me trouxe para a Grécia.

- Ele devia gostar muito de você.

- Gostar? Gostar de me fuder, né?

Ela beijou várias vezes seguidas o meu pescoço. Beijos molhados, exóticos, selvagens... Ela estava conseguindo me dominar. Sua sedução era maior que a minha vontade de parar tudo, mesmo estando extasiado.

Pedi desesperadamente para ela parar. Shaka, que não havia feito nada até aquele momento, se visse aquela cena, duvido que não faria um escândalo e mandaria Suzu de volta à Índia.

- Pára Suzu! Pára!

- Por que?

- Porque eu não quero.

- Engraçado. Seu corpo expressa outro sentimento.

- Suzu!

Suzu me beijou fervorosamente, deixando passar um pouco de sua aflição e ansiedade, num momento de descuido. Sua boca colava com a minha e a sua língua procurava a minha desesperadamente. Eu estava ficando sem fôlego. Tentei me afastar, mas era em vão. Suzu sempre me envolvia mais e mais. Deixei-me manipular. Sabia que algo ali estava soando mal. Suzu nunca faria nada disso. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Suzu afastou-se ofegante. Passei o dorso de minha mão pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela correspondia aninhando-se na curva do meu ombro. Estava triste.

- O que houve Suzu?

- Nada.

- Você não fez tudo isso por fazer.

- Claro que não. Fiz pra você.

- Por que?

- Eu tive vontade.

Senti ela agarrar os meus cabelos mais e mais, aninhando-se contra mim, sentindo o meu cheiro, abandonando-se em meus braços, como uma criança carente de amor. Brinquei com os seus cabelos, acariciando-os, sentido o seu aroma. Passei as minhas mãos pelas suas costas. Minha boca passeou em seu pescoço. Seu cheiro era doce.

- Obrigado.

- Se eu fosse embora, você sentiria a minha falta?

- Hã-hum!

- Responda.

- Claro que sim.

- Como amiga?

- Não. Como a garota que eu gosto.

- Fala sério!?

- Falo. Você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim... – finalmente encarou meus olhos com um lindo sorriso que logo desapareceu -... E todos os problemas que você tiver, pode contar comigo.

- Mesmo?

- Mesmo. O que houve?

- Shaka vai viajar amanhã de manhã para Índia, para aprimorar suas habilidades. Todos fazem isso. Até você.

- Suzu...

- Eu vou junto e não tenho data pra volta.

- O quê? Sabia que ele estava planejando alguma.

- Não importa. Agora eu sei o quanto eu sou importante para você.

- Pára! Assim vai me deixar vermelho! – disse num tom de ironia.

( Risos )

- Vou sentir a sua falta.

- Eu também.

Os dois aninharam-se, um contra o outro. Ambos adormeceram ali.

Amanheceu. Suzu acordou e depositou um beijo na fronte de Miro e saiu. Não queria despedir-se. Estava na porta principal quando ouviu Miro a chamar.

- O que foi?

- Esqueceu sua máscara.

- Obrigada.

- Suzu...

- Eu não quero ir. Diga uma palavra de amor e eu ficarei.

- Não posso. Vai. Seu irmão está te esperando.

Suzu nada respondeu. Voltou-se para a porta e continuou a andar em direção à casa de Virgem. Estava magoada, desapontada. Uma lágrima correu o seu rosto. Seu coração havia se quebrado. 

* * *

Março de 2002  



	2. Capítulo 2

**Doces Lembranças

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari **   


**Capítulo 2 **

Seis anos haviam se passado desde a nossa partida da Grécia e o nosso regresso na Índia.

Suzu estava na flor de seus dezenove anos. Teria muitos pretendentes senão fosse uma amazona, apesar de ter levado seu marido ao suicídio.

Tudo estava como antes. Suzu passava a tarde com crianças ou visitando suas amigas que haviam se casado.

Normalmente eu passava a tarde treinando, mas aquela tarde seria o início do traço do destino de Suzu, Miro e do meu destino.

Estava treinando quando fui interrompido por uma mensagem do mestre do Santuário da Grécia.

Nesses seis anos meus poderes tornaram-se tão extensos, a ponto d'eu poder controlar os seis infernos de Buda. Mas tamanho poder me trouxe um problema, a minha cegueira física. Enxergo através de minha visão interior.

Pus-me de pé e rapidamente Syang aproximou-se de mim. Éramos amigos de infância e eu sabia que ela nutria uma ardente paixão por mim, embora eu não a correspondesse na forma que desejava.

- Houve algum problema, Shá ?

- Nada de importante, Yan.

- Você vai voltar, não é ?

- Não se preocupe. Eu não demoro.

- Vai levar a Su com você ?

- Vou.

- O destino...

- ...vai se escrever.

- Espero que eu esteja nele.

- Sempre esteve.

- Não da forma que eu quero.

- Syang... Você é jovem, bonita...

- Outra vez não. Claro que eu te acho bonito. A beleza conta, mas o seu ser interior conta muito mais. Não importa se você é cego ou não. Eu não me importo.

- Somos do mesmo mundo, mas de planos diferentes.

- Lá vem você de novo com suas teorias. O problema é minha religião? Então por que você casou Suzu com um hinduísta?

- Achei melhor. Se eu fosse para a Grécia e a deixasse sozinha aqui, ela iria se perder. Se o seu bisavô ainda estivesse aqui, ele tomaria a mesma decisão.

- Seguindo as filosofias de seu mestre?

- Sem ironia. – disse com a voz firme, que deixou Syang constrangida.

- Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção.

- Continuando... Por esse motivo a casei. E além do mais, ele a deixava seguir sua religião.

- Shaka...

- Eu não sou pra você, mas tenho certeza que você só trará felicidades ao seu marido.

- Que tipo de felicidades se refere?

- Syang...

- Quando vocês vão partir?

- Amanhã de manhã.

- Tão rápido assim!? – levantei-me e dando as costas a Syang, afastei-me – Shaka, espera! Eu ainda estou falando com você! Volta aqui!

Estávamos no aeroporto esperando o vôo, quando Syang apareceu acompanhada de uma de suas criadas. Estava disposta a me fazer desistir de voltar à Grécia. Gostava de ficar conversando com Suzu e apreciava a minha companhia. Certa vez revelou-me que tinha uma enorme vontade de "rasgar o véu" e entregar-se a mim, isso, se eu a correspondesse.

- Cheguei a tempo. Que bom!

Abraçou Suzu, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Se eu fosse hetero, com toda a certeza escolheria Syang como esposa.

- Vou sentir sua falta Suzu.

- Eu também. Vê se manda notícias. Bom, eu já estou indo pro portão de embarque... Ah! Yan.

- Sim.

- Seu o Calú, o curandeiro, fizer máscaras mais resistentes, peça para ele fazer uma desse modelo que eu estou usando e mande para mim, por favor.

- Tudo bem.

- Tchau!

- Seu regresso foi de grande alegria para todos.

Suzu dirigiu-se até o portão, enquanto o silêncio fez-se entre nós. Dirigi meus olhos cerrados a Syang, que não conseguia me encarar nos olhos.

- Seu regresso foi de grande alegria para todos, mas sua partida é de uma imensa dor à minha pessoa.

- Você é importante para mim.

"Atenção passageiros do vôo 191, da empresa "Índias ao mundo" com destino a Grécia, sem escala. Por favor, dirijam-se ao portão 9"

- Desculpa. Eu devo ir.

- Adeus.

- Adeus, Syang.

Despedi-me de Yan, mas embora eu não tenha deixado transparecer, eu estava triste e abatido. Talvez até mais do que ela própria. Senti lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto, mas a única coisa que eu podia fazer, era seguir em frente.

- Nada mudou nesses seis anos.

Essas foram as minhas palavras, quando coloquei meus pés novamente no santuário. Logo fui recepcionada por um grupo de Amazonas e Kamus.

Kamus estava um homem feito e muito bonito. Também estava branco. Nesses seis anos, ele deve ter passado uma longa temporada no seu local de treinamento, a Sibéria.

As amazonas nem deram chance de Kamus cumprimentar-me, levando-me com elas. Logo que cheguei ao alojamento, me recepcionaram com a "Festa do Retorno". Dançamos e comemos até dizer chega, enquanto a festa dos cavalheiros só estava começando.

- Amazonas! Vocês querem se divertir?

- Sim!

- Querem tirar o sono dos cavaleiros?

- Queremos.

- Então peguem as suas capas que iremos a uma festa de verdade! – todos estavam se dispersando quando a ouvi novamente – Suzu! Você fica. Tenho uma "missão impossível" para você.

No meio da comemoração do retorno de Shaka feita pelos cavaleiros, vários encapuzados entraram por todos os lugares possíveis, fazendo todos presentes irem à loucura.

Todos sabiam que se tratava da invasão informal das amazonas. Uma delas chegou perto de Kamus, enquanto as outras fizeram um círculo em volta da enorme fogueira acesa. Devagar, despiram as capas e para a surpresa de todos, todas as amazonas estavam com a mesma máscara.

- Não vai fazer nada Kamus?

- Não. Mas se eu fosse você voltaria para o alojamento... Suzu.

- Como sabe quem sou?

- Sua voz. É a única que eu não estou acostumado a ouvir.

- Vou me lembrar disso na próxima.

- Miro está...

- Miro é assunto do passado, obrigada.

- Desculpe. Por que não vai sacaneá-lo um pouco?

- É. Não seria má idéia.

Suzu sabia ser má, muito má. Primeiro ela o seduziu e tentou-o de todas as formas possíveis. No primeiro descuido de Miro, ela desapareceu de suas vistas, fazendo-o procura-la. O mais engraçado, é que ele tinha uma desconfiança de quem fosse por detrás daquela máscara.

Encontrou-a na praia, sentada e recostada numa pedra. Ele aproximou-se com uma garrafa de vinho, cheia até a boca.

- Abre as pernas.

- O quê?

- Só abre as pernas.

Ela obedeceu e abriu. Miro sentou-se entre elas encostando a cabeça em seu peito, solvendo sem parar o líquido quente daquela garrafa, enquanto ela acarinhava seus longos cabelos. Ele descansou a cabeça e deixou a garrafa de lado. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e desatou a falar.

- Quantos anos se passaram? Quatro? Cinco? Talvez seis?

- Do que está falando!?

- Estou falando de uma amazona, magra e esguia, de estatura baixa, mas muito bonita de rosto que conheci há seis anos. Você a conhece Suzu?

- Quando descobriu que era eu?

- Não sei. Simplesmente eu achei que era você. Teria certeza antes, se você estivesse usando a sua máscara.

- Jogou novamente.

- Como tem passado?

- Otimamente bem.

- Vejo que diz a verdade. O tempo foi seu amigo.

- Hã!?

- Está uma mulher feita. Nem parece a garota que conheci. Seu cabelo está mais claro e maior também.

- Na Índia, as mulheres costumam ter os cabelos até o chão.

- Deve ser uma guerra pentear o cabelo.

- E você?

- Treinando na Ilha de Miros.

- Você fala tão bem dessa ilha, gostaria de visitá-la.

- Um dia eu te levo lá.

- Miro...

- Eu senti sua falta.

- E como tem sido a vida dos cavaleiros em relação as amazonas?

- Suzu! Não mude de assunto.

Miro abriu os olhos e fitou o céu. Suzu ficou parada, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Ambos ficaram sem ação, até Suzu soltar uma das suas.

- Não vai conseguir uma transa.

- Verdade!? Logo agora que eu estava com tanta vontade... – disse, apontando para o volume entre as pernas.

- Eu o amor por amar. Não vou me matar, porque não consegui te matar.

- Você mudou muito.

- O que queria? Não tenho mais treze anos.

- E nem eu quatorze ( catorze, como preferir ).

Miro voltou-se para Suzu encarando-a. Ele queria ver o quanto ela havia mudado. Suzu não desviou seu olhar, nem revidou. Simplesmente, levantou-se e deixou-o só, dirigindo-se para o alojamento, mas antes disse:

- Você pode estar mais bonito, mas eu ainda tenho meu amor próprio.

- Eu só tinha quatorze anos. Era uma criança.

- E eu treze, mas mesmo assim não tive medo.

- Você já tinha sido casada antes.

- E o que isso tem haver? Duvido que nunca tenha se deitado com uma amazona ou um cavalheiro. Você está bêbado, por isso vou relevar. Amanhã a gente conversa.

Amanheceu e ao som do grito do amanhã de Shina, todas as amazonas acordaram e dirigiram-se à fogueira que acabara de se extinguir há algumas horas.

Todas estavam preparadas para "devorar" o café da manhã, quando Shina percebeu que Suzu não estava entre elas.

- Alguém vai chamar a Deusa dos Raios de Sol!

Marin de Águia levantou-se. Não queria ouvir a voz estridente de Shina novamente. Shina era um "pé no saco" e ainda por cima tinha aquela história de "rivais".

Marin entrou no alojamento com o seu discurso na ponta da língua.

- Ô donzela! O dia já raiou! Você deveria ser...

Foi aí que Marin percebeu que Suzu já havia acordado e devia estar dando um passeio pelo santuário.

Suzu estava casa a dentro, em direção a casa de Escorpião. A essa hora os cavaleiros ainda estavam despertando. Talvez teria a sorte de atravessar a casa sem ser notada por Shaka.

- Bom dia, minha querida irmã!

- Ai! Que susto! Bom dia Shaka!

- Pensei que estivesse cansada por causa da festa de ontem.

- A festa acabou cedo.

- Não digo da festa. Falo de outro tipo de festa.

- Foi Kamus, não é?

- Ele se preocupa com você. Não só com você, mas com todas as outras amazonas.

- Esse tipo de "festa" também acabou cedo.

- Espero que você não tenha feito nada que não deveria.

- Não fiz nada. Para falar a verdade eu nem queria ir. Mas eu não iria fazer desfeita à um "pedido" de Shina.

- Shina de Cobra de novo. Tome cuidado com ela.

- Só por que dizem que um garoto, o aprendiz de Marin, viu seu rosto?

- Ele o viu e desde esse dia ela tenta mata-lo, embora o ame. Ela vai levar todas vocês junto com ela.

- Hoje não Shaka. Estou com pressa.

- Não entre no quarto de Escorpião e depois vá falar com Kamus. Ele quer conversar com você.

- Entendido, "General dos Infernos".

Entrei na casa de Escorpião com todo cuidado. Não queria alerta-lo de minha presença. Aproximei-me da porta da cozinha e pus-me a observa-lo.

Estava com um robe de seda azul marinho entreaberto, deixando um pouco da cueca à vista. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com um palito atravessado, contendo na ponta um escorpião na cor grafite. A cor de seus olhos estava mais viva e mais intensa, parecia que eu estava vendo o mar dentro de seus olhos. Sua boca era toda por igual. Não havia muitas diferenças em seu rosto, mas o seu corpo havia mudado bastante.

Suas nádegas pareciam maiores e mais fofinhas. Seu peitoral era bem talhado e seu abdômen bem trabalhado. Seus membros inferiores e superiores estavam bem modelados e com mais músculos.

Ai, se meu falecido marido me pegasse na cama com ele...! Com certeza teria um infarto fulminante. Principalmente depois de ver o volume entre suas pernas.

Ele estava terminando de fazer o café, quando notou minha presença. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

Eu não acreditei quando vi a "Deusa dos Raios de Sol" parada na porta me observando. Estava com uma "armadura"da cor grafite e na sua máscara havia outro corte, no mesmo sentido, bem embaixo do primeiro.

Convidei-a para sentar, mas ela recusou-se. Disse que estava com pressa e que não poderia demorar.

- Ontem você estava bêbado, por isso relevei. Tome cuidado com as palavras que irá usar agora.

- Eu era um garoto que tinha apenas três anos de experiência como cavaleiro de ouro. Não podia largar tudo de uma hora para a outra. Ponha-se no meu lugar.

- Ponha-se no meu!

- Você não está falando sério.

Suzu tirou a máscara bruscamente. Estava transbordando de raiva, vi isso em seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que eu via o rosto dela depois de seis anos.

Seus traços estavam mais bem definidos e seu nariz afilado como sempre. Uma verdadeira obra de arte da natureza.

A cor de seus olhos era um mar de calmaria aos meus. Sua boca estava mais carnuda na parte inferior, enquanto na parte superior, estava mais fina, mas muito bem desenhada.

Ela estava com muita raiva mesmo.

- Está convencido agora!?

- Suzu, eu não quero discutir com você.

- Você só queria uma garota pra te aquecer. Vocês cavaleiros são isentos de amor? Só foi eu declarar o meu amor e... Dizer que eu já havia sido casada e você perdeu o total interesse em mim.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Você é um fraco!

- Suzu!

- Meu falecido marido era muito melhor do que você. Eu infelizmente estou pagando da pior forma pelo meu ato. Vê se me esquece! Escorpiões são todos iguais, sempre venenosos. Sai da minha vida!

Suzu saiu como um raio porta a fora. Naquele momento vi, o quanto ela estava brava... e bonita. Estava esguia e alta. Não lembrava o jeito atraente e sedutor que encobria o corpo desajeitado. Seu cabelo estava mais claro e comprido. Seus olhos repuxados, mas com o mesmo tom esverdeado. Sua cintura fina, contrastava com seus quadris mais ou menos largos. Seus seios estavam no ponto ideal. Era verdadeiramente uma "deusa".

Suzu havia acabado de ver Shina e mais duas amazonas saírem da casa de Aquário. Estavam caladas até demais. Com certeza aí vinha bomba.

Suzu adentrou a casa chamando Kamus. Então ouviu uma voz ecoar seu nome dos fundos da casa. Encontrou Kamus com uma perna em cima e a outra para fora da bancada em que estava sentado, resistindo as cantadas descaradas de Afrodite de Peixes. Ele tentava terminar o relatório do dia anterior das amazonas.

- Como vai Afrodite?

- Quem é essa? Eu não reconheço a máscara? É nova? Melhor, sua consorte Kamus?

Kamus e Suzu entreolharam-se e tiveram um acesso de riso infinito, que nem conseguiam disfarçar.

- Frô, Frô, Frô... Não lembra de mim? Suzu de Guepardo.

- Suzu! Pelos deuses. Você está linda, maravilhosa, gostosa... Cresceu bem. Daqui a alguns dias, cavaleiros cheios de tesão vão estar correndo atrás de você. Miro vai ser o primeiro.

- Bom Afrodite... – disse Kamus, vendo que o clima estava ficando pesado - ...Eu quero conversar particularmente com Suzu.

- Desculpa. Foi muito bom revê-la.

- O mesmo.

- Tome. Um presentinho.

- Uma rosa negra.

- Não é qualquer rosa. Ela age com seu estado de espírito. Branca significa calma; vermelha significa que está tudo normal e negra alterada.

- Estou tensa só isso.

- Bom eu já vou. Tchau! Dê um abraço no Shaka por mim e diz que depois eu dou passadinha lá. Tô louco pra vê-lo.

- Tá. Tchau! Bom, eu acho que Kamus não é uma pedra de gelo como todos dizem.

- Não enche. Não vai me dar um abraço?

- Claro. – sorriso – Seus ombros estão bem mais largos.

- Seis anos...

- Seis longos e bons anos.

- Deve ter gostado de rever a sua terra natal.

- Claro que sim. Você também não gosta de rever a Sibéria?

- Gosto.

- Quantos anos você tem mesmo Kamus?

- Vinte anos. A idade importa?

- Não. É que fala de forma muito racional.

- Igual a um velho.

- Não era a expressão que eu pretendia usar, mas já que você a escolheu... Tudo bem.

- Suzu de Guepardo, 19 anos, da Índia. Irmão... Shaka de Virgem. Local de treinamento... Grécia...

- E Índia.

- Algo mais a dizer?

- Sigo o budismo, apesar de ter sido casada na religião Hindu.

- Por quantos anos?

- Três anos de casamento.

- Está brincando comigo, não está?

- Sobre o que?

- Que foi casada.

- Não. Meu marido faleceu, por isso me tornei amazona.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Eu não senti.

- Qual a causa da morte?

- Traição.

- Como?

- Ele me pegou no flagra com um dos criados. Mas ele não segurou a onda. Suicidou-se.

- Entendo.

- Eu queria me divorciar dele, só isso. Não mata-lo.

- Entendo. Eu relevei a intromissão de ontem, mas na próxima, todas pagarão o dobro do castigo. Entendeu?

- Claro.

- Como foi ontem?

- Não entendi.

- Miro.

- Não aconteceu nada além de discussões. Se quiser saber os detalhes, pergunte à ele. Tchau!

- Tchau! – "Que gênio forte", pensou.

O começo da madrugada era o meu horário favorito para treinar. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo e a calmaria personificada.

Já fazia algumas horas que eu estava ali. Senti a presença de alguém com o cosmo forte por perto. Guardei minha áurea juntamente com o meu cosmo, esperando que esse ser se revelasse. Ouvi passos. Scaneei o local, mas não vi ninguém.

- Quem está aí?

Ouvi passos cada vez mais altos e pertos de mim. Senti que aquele cosmo estava diante de mim. Senti seu cheiro. Cheiro de rosas misturado a sexo. Um cheiro que eu conhecia bem. O cheiro de Afrodite.

- Há quanto tempo...

- Alguns anos.

- Alguns? Quase uma década. Senti sua falta, a falta dos seus beijos, a falta...

- A minha falta na sua cama.

- Sempre engraçadinho. Senti também. Você está lindo. Não só você, mas Suzu também. Seus olhos...Ah!...São lindos. Por que está de olhos fechados?

Afrodite me indagou. Tentou tocar-me o rosto, mas eu revidei involuntariamente, virando o rosto para o lado. Ele deteu sua mão no ato e baixou os olhos. Não queria magoá-lo, mas... Eu me lembrava do dia em que ele havia dito que eu era o único amante dele, mas ele não podia resistir ao charme dos outros. Não liguei. Não me importava com isso mesmo. Logo depois vi Miro banhar-se nu em pêlo num lago. Não sei porquê, mas meu coração disparou. Me achei um canalha, traindo meu amante em pensamentos. Agora ele estava ali na minha frente, cheio de amor para dar e muito feliz por me rever.

- Eu estou cego.

- Por que não os abre?

- Eu estou cego. Se eu abrir os olhos, você verá os infernos de Shiva e será transportado para um deles. Uma vez que isso acontece, não existe volta.

- Shaka...

Ambos fizemos silêncio. Afrodite recostou minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto eu continuava da mesma forma. O silêncio era tanto, que ouvíamos as nossas próprias respirações, por mais leves que fossem. Afrodite acariciou meus cabelos e beijou-os inúmeras vezes até eu, mais uma vez me afastar.

- Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre amarei você.

- Obrigado.

- Sabia que você ficou mais interessante. Agora eu não posso descobrir o que você está sentindo, olhando para seus olhos.

Sorri. Afrodite havia conseguido me fazer sorrir. Era a única pessoa além de Suzu, que conseguia este feito. Abriu os braços e eu aproximei-me, deixando-o envolver-me em seus ternos braços. Ah! Eu queria tanto aquilo. Há muito tempo eu ansiava por aquilo. Deixe-me desabar em seus braços. Eu não agüentava mais tanta pressão. Queria morrer. Abracei-o como se não houvesse amanhã. Como se o nosso futuro fosse incerto ou inexistente. Ele acariciou meu cabelos e começou a dar passos, rodopiar e logo em seguida a dançar. Ele foi levando o meu corpo para lá... e para cá. Eu estava me deixando levar. Senti sua mão chegar até o meu rego. Uma mão grande, quente e em polvorosa, fazia círculos imaginários com alguns dedos em minha nádegas.

_"Interrompemos este fanfic para acatar a lei 197650438670214399904007/38875 que proibi cenas de sexo explícito em horário nobre entre homens em fanfic puramente hentai ( qualquer que seja o horário que você esteja lendo isso )"_

Naquela manhã, resolvi ficar só. Fui ao local onde meu tormento começou. As ruínas. Será que eu teria voltado à Índia se ele não tivesse visto meu rosto? Será que eu iria amá-lo? Será que minha vida teria se transformado dessa forma? Eu queria saber.

Eu estava imersa em meus pensamentos, quando senti uma delicada mão pousar sobre meu ombro. Não era uma mão ou um toque conhecido, mas que me passava muita confiança e sabedoria.

- Está bem minha jovem?

- Estou.

- Não parece. Está aí sentada desde o crepúsculo. Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e você ainda vai estar aí.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Mu.

- De Áries.

- Isso mesmo.

- Falam muito sobre você.

- Presumo que seja Suzu de Guepardo, irmã de Shaka de Virgem.

- Sou tão popular assim?

- Mais do que imagina. De cima desse penhasco temos uma ótima visão e você... lembrança.

- Não sei se é tão boa assim.

- O amor é sempre uma boa lembrança.

- Tem alguma?

- Não. Nunca me deram e eu nunca pensei em amar ninguém.

- Por que todos vocês estão no lado dele?

- Eu não sei e não quero saber quem é "ele", mas eu só quero uma coisa Guepardo; levante este rosto, olhe as ruínas e todas as suas lembranças boas. Depois analise seu ódio. Coloque-os numa balança. Será que o seu ódio é maior que seu amor? Não queira viver como eu.

- Parece um velho.

- Já me disseram isso, mesmo algumas pessoas saberem que eu tenho 20 anos.

- Jovem. Pode me chamar de Suzu.

- Como quiser Suzu. Reflita. Acho que você não vai ficar mais forte, nem atraente, se colocar mais um corte na sua máscara. Devo retirar-me.

- Espera. Eu vou com você.

Mu era "um livro aberto", uma pessoa totalmente "transparente". Depois de conhece-lo, eu ia todos os dias as ruínas ao alvorecer e o encontrava lá, admirando aquela bela vista. Eu ficava horas e mais horas ouvindo as suas filosofias. Mu era uma pessoa adorável e liberal, mas ao mesmo tempo obscuro. Falava de qualquer assunto, menos o seu passado. Parecia que ele não existia no nosso plano. Suas fantásticas filosofias eram tão interessantes, que parecia que ele já havia passado por todas àquelas situações. Ele realmente era uma pessoa interessante. 

* * *

Abril de 2002  



	3. Capítulo 3

**Doces Lembranças

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari **   


**Capítulo 3 **

Eu não consegui fazer nada naquela tarde. Fiquei à observar o mar. Eu sentia saudades da Ilha de Miros, mas a maior parte das minhas lembranças estava no Santuário e as minhas favoritas em Suzu.

Me indago como fui tão fraco pra deixar Suzu encarar tudo sozinha. Eu fui um covarde, mas como nós iríamos sobreviver se éramos apenas crianças? Para onde iríamos? Como seria nossas vidas agora? Refletindo, vejo que ela tem razão, apesar de eu não ter agido rápido e ela saiba disto.

Toda vez que a vejo, meu coração dispara. Tenho vontade de senti-la, de toca-la, mas... Toda vez que tento uma reaproximação, ela parece se distanciar mais e mais. E eu não sei o que fazer para reverter essa situação.

Ela sempre está acompanhada. Seja com Shaka, Kamus, Afrodite, Shina, Marin, Mu... Mu? As únicas pessoas que Mu possui e mantém um vínculo é Kamus e Marin. Algo aí não me cheira bem.

Estava voltando para a casa de Escorpião quando minha mente deu um estalo. Eu nunca havia visto Mu na 1ª casa, Áries. Sempre está no Tibet, nos abismos das montanhas chinesas ou em Jamiel, seu local de treinamento, que fica entre a China e a Índia. Embora tenha nascido no Tibet, Mu treinou anos em Jamiel, talvez esse seja o motivo de ele e Suzu estarem tão grudados.

Entrei na casa de Áries a procura de Mu. Chamei pelo seu nome até encontra-lo sentado de olhos fechados, voltado para o leste, meditando atrás da casa.

Mu era esperto e habilidoso. Logo sentiu minha presença.

- Como vai Miro?

- Bem.

- Vocês "indianos" sempre sentem nossas presenças.

- Presumo que esteja falando de "Virgem".

- Eu não queria atrapalha-lo. Desculpe. Eu já vou.

- Espere "Escorpião"! Sente-se aqui. – disse, abrindo os olhos e dando uns tapinhas no chão ao seu lado.

- ...

- Eu sei que você gostaria que eu fosse gay, mas não se preocupe, pois meu coração já está preenchido e pode ter certeza que não é por Suzu, apesar dela ser uma pessoa muito interessante.

- ...

- Não precisa ficar envergonhado.

- E quem é ela? Por acaso é "Águia"?

- Hã! Sim. É ela. – por um momento ele mostrou-se surpreso por eu ter ido "direto ao ponto" e voltou o rosto para o lado contrário.

- Já contou pra ela?

- Não.

- Viu seu rosto? Quero dizer, o rosto dela.

- Não.

- Você se apaixonou sem ver o seu rosto?

- Sim. O que importa pra mim é o interior.

- Me desculpe as feias, mas beleza exterior e interior é fundamental.

- Então viu o seu rosto?

- Rosto de quem?

- De quem?

- Suzu?

- É.

- Vi.

- Ela deve ser muito bonita para Shaka ter tantos ciúmes dela e você amá-la.

- Ela não é só bonita... mas é também especial.

- Entendo. Como você sabia que era Marin a quem eu me referia?

- É a única amazona além de Suzu que vive grudada em você. Até um cego percebe isso.

- É. Acho que deixei muito na cara. Rolou alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Como o quê?

- Serve sexo?

- Não. Só uns beijinhos.

- Você é péssimo. Você e Suzu. Sabe que ela pode morrer por causa disso?

- Sei.

- Tome cuidado.

- Tá.

- Gostaria de vê-la novamente e a sós?

- Claro.

- Então corra para a casa de Virgem, se você tiver sorte, Afrodite vai estar no banho e ela sozinha. Aproveite que os Cavalheiros foram treinar.

- Valeu Mu! – um largo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

- Corra!

Corri feito um louco atrás de Suzu. Dessa vez ela iria me escutar. Não a deixaria escapar mais uma vez. Ela estava enrolada numa toalha branca no corredor principal quando a encontrei. Linda como a natureza e agressiva como um trovão. Meu cabelo estava pingando, não só ele, mas todo o meu corpo estava encharcado.

Até chegar a casa de Virgem, eu apanhei uma chuva que eu acho que foi feita de propósito por um "deus".

- Suzu!

- Hã! É você Escorpião. Pensei que estivesse treinando.

- E estava.

- Como mente mal... Está ensopado. Espera um instante. Vou trazer uma toalha.

- Não. Preciso falar com você antes que os outros voltem.

- Fala!

Seus olhos me observavam com precisão, o suficiente para me "comer". Seu olhar era semelhante ao de uma cobra. Olhos sedentos por sangue...

- Desculpa.

- É isso que você tem a me dizer? Desculpa? Esperava mais de você.

- Suzu.

A deti pelo punho esquerdo e tive todas a atenção "forçada" daqueles olhos de cobra.

- Me larga!

- Me escuta e depois eu te deixo em paz.

- Fala logo, antes que eu fique resfriada.

- Ainda dá tempo?

- Tempo pra quê?

- Tempo pra recomeçarmos tudo?

- Não. Já disse milhares de vezes que não.

- Suzu... Caramba. Eu estou seguro hoje e tenho certeza que quero e posso fazer isso.

- Então você estava na dúvida? Ah! É só o que me faltava.

O silêncio foi feito. Nossos olhares se encontraram e trocaram farpas até o momento que Suzu olhou atentamente para o lado da entrada, esbugalhando os olhos. Estava assustada.

- Acompanhe-me rápido e não diga nada.

- O que houve?

- Shaka responde sua pergunta?

Andamos apressadamente até a saída da casa. Suzu pôs-se a observar se Shaka estava por perto e eu pus-me a admirar seu corpo coberto por aquela simples toalha. Como eu queria que ela caísse...

- O que está olhando?

- Você.

- Anda! Vai logo!

- Tá, eu vou embora. Mas antes...

Aproximei meu rosto do dela e roubei um beijo seu. Tudo bem que não foi como eu queria, mas foi com o sentimento que eu tinha naquele momento. Afastei meus lábios dos delas e os aproximei novamente para mais um beijo. Minha língua estava pronta para explorar aquela boca, quando ela me deteu e me afastou, empurrando-me com as mãos, os meus ombros.

- Anda! Vai!

Fiz um carinho em seu rosto e seu corpo arrepiou-se talvez por causa do frio, como ela afirmou, mas talvez ela não quisesse demonstrar que o meu toque ainda a tirava do sério. Me afastei dirigindo-me a casa de Escorpião.

Eu acho que estou ficando fraca. Baixei minha guarda logo na frente dele e ainda o deixei roubar um beijo meu? Deixei ele sentir o gosto da vitória ao me ver arrepiada ao seu toque? Fui uma idiota. Uma completa idiota. Se bem que o beijo dele está ainda melhor.

Shaka interrompeu meus pensamentos, aproximando-se de mim.

- Oi!

- Está encharcado.

- Eu sei. Vou tomar um banho. Vá se vestir. Kamus e Shura já vêm vindo. Eles não podem lhe ver sem a máscara e nesses trajes. – disse calmamente.

- Desculpa.

- Entre e troque de roupa. – disse ainda calmo, mas sem tirar seu olhos da minha direção.

- Já estou indo.

Percebi que Shaka havia sentido a presença de Miro, mas não fez nada. Por que? Será que ele estaria planejando um dos seus planos...?

Suzu me obedeceu. Dirigiu-se imediatamente ao meu quarto. Eu sei que ela estava escondendo algum fato ou alguém e esse alguém era Escorpião.

Realmente as minhas suspeitas estavam certas. Ela não havia conseguido esquece-lo. Via isso em seus olhos.

Logo após que Suzu foi embora e a chuva havia estiado, fui conversar com Miro. Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia entender como os dois ainda se amavam depois de seis anos.

Miro estava sentado num dos degraus da entrada da casa de Escorpião, contemplando o céu, imerso em pensamentos.

- Linda noite, não?

- Shaka!?

Miro levantou-se bruscamente. Estava surpreso, assustado. Tenho certeza que eu era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver na face do planeta. Não havia como ele fugir. Seus olhos mostravam toda a sua aflição e surpresa... Seu desespero também.

- Pra quê tanta surpresa?

- ...

- Posso falar com você?

- Cla...Cla...Claro. Por que não?

- Sente-se. Sei que não queria me ver. Quero deixar bem claro que estou ciente disso.

- Eu não disse nada.

- E precisa? Vim aqui, porque quero saber uma coisa.

- E o que seria?

- Quando fui embora com Suzu há seis anos, pensei que você a esqueceria e vice-versa. Por que ainda gosta dela?

- Eu não gosto dela. É mais do que isso, mais que gostar... é amar. Eu a amo e nada vai mudar isso.

- Como a ama tanto se tempos atrás você a repelia e hoje, ela lhe repele? Quero dizer, como a ama se não tiveram o contato apropriado para se conhecerem?

- Pro amor não se precisa de tempo, se conhecer ou escolher. Tudo acontece e te leva... Quando você vê, já está completamente envolvido.

- ( rs rs rs )

- O que foi? Por que está rindo?

- Você lembra muito o jeito de Suzu falar, apesar dela falar mais agressivamente.

- Realmente ela é agressiva por natureza. Agressiva de todas as formas e ângulos.

- Por que você acha que levei Suzu comigo?

- Pra que não ficássemos juntos.

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia então.

- Eu sou gay.

- Hã!

- Pra que o espanto? Você já tinha me visto mesmo com o Afrodite. Setenta por cento dos homens aqui são gays. Depois de um tempo todos se convertem. Minha irmã te salvou.

- ( rs rs rs ) Não conhecia esse seu lado Shaka.

- Nem eu. Afrodite costuma dizer que eu sou um quebra-cabeça, que a cada minuto fica mais interessante de se montar.

- Cuidado com ele. Vai pra cama com qualquer um. É pior que uma prostituta.

- Não importa. Sei que ele me ama. Já provou tantas vezes.

- Você está dizendo que...

- Frô e eu somos amantes.

- E você não fica com ciúmes dele ir pra cama com outros homens?

- Não. Além do mais, eu não quero perder a minha fama de conservador.

- Safado!

Rimos. Eu estava me sentindo leve. Miro havia tirado um grande peso das minhas costas. Eu estava ali, contando minhas intimidades para a pessoa que eu menos esperava.Não teria coragem de contar tudo o que eu contei a ele a Suzu. Aí sim, ela perderia todo o respeito por mim.

- Continuando... Eu... eu... – senti minhas bochechas avermelharem e o meu rosto arder em fogo – Eu estava interessado em você. Queria esquece-lo e queria que Suzu também o esquecesse. Tudo por causa dos meus estúpidos motivos egoístas. Mas eu tive a oportunidade de rever uma amiga e ela me disse que se o meu destino fosse você, mais cedo ou mais tarde ficaríamos juntos. – senti que Miro ficou intimidado.

- Ainda gosta de mim?

- Não, apesar de sentir atração por você. Mas é só atração física. Sente-se desconfortável?

- Não. Quer dizer... um pouco.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não posso negar que tive fantasias com você.

- Por que voltou?

- Senti que uma grande mudança está pra acontecer e além do mais, o mestre me convocou.

- E por que trouxe ela?

- Não consigo viver sem Suzu. Ela é tudo o que resto da minha família. Meus sentimentos estão todos nela.

- Suzu é especial. Eu acostumava dizer que nenhuma mulher me prenderia e logo uma garota me prendeu.

- Que sorte!

- É. Ela mudou a minha vida. Quando voltei para a Ilha de Miros, várias mulheres me tentaram, mas eu só conseguia pensar nela. Todas as vezes que eu deitei com uma delas, eu estava pensando nela.

- Deve ter sido horrível.

- E foi.

- Eu machuquei a os três, não é mesmo?

- É.

- Não vou deixa-lo mais vermelho e nem enchê-lo o saco. Eu já vou. Foi bom conversar com você.

- Deveria mostrar esse seu lado mais vezes. Todos agradeceriam e gostariam.

Eu havia acabado de receber uma ordem do mestre. O perigo estava próximo. Uma garota chamada Saori Kido, que se diz Athena, chegará dentro de um mês a Grécia. Uma guerra está prestes a começar. Temos de estar prontos.

A ordem era para que cada um dos doze cavaleiros escolhesse uma amazona para aprimorar suas habilidades e ajuda-las a aprimorar as delas também.

Entrei na sala. Todos estavam de pé enfileirados um ao lado do outro. Não dei voltas e fui direto ao assunto. A maioria ficou surpresa e Aioria de Leão foi o que teve a reação mais óbvia.

- Meu irmão estava certo. Athena veio buscar o que é dela.

- Isso não está em questão.

- Claro que está. Seu irmão não foi assassinado quando era um inocente tentando proteger um bebê indefeso. Sabe que eu estou falando a verdade Kamus.

Todos ficamos quietos. Eu sabia que nos fundo ele tinha um pouco de razão. Aioros, seu irmão e cavaleiros de Sagitário, sempre foi um cavaleiro exemplar e o treinou para que fosse um cavaleiro digno de sua armadura.

O nosso silêncio fio quebrado com uma das piadinhas de Afrodite, que conseguiu fazer até mesmo que Shaka risse. Afrodite era bom nessas coisas.

- Bom PESSOAL! Continuando. Quem vai querer ser o primeiro?

Todos ficaram imóveis e calados, um olhando para o outro. Era "o silêncio dos inocentes". Olhei um a um com um olhar indagador. Vi Shaka dirigir seu olhar a Miro e o canto de seus lábios recurvarem, mostrando um tímido sorriso. Olhou para mim decidido.

- Eu.

- Não precisa Shaka. Guepardo já está com você.

- Eu não quero treinar com minha irmã. Tenho certeza que ela já está pronta o suficiente para viver muitos e muitos anos. Escolho Cobra. Shina de Cobra.

- Shina?

- É. Algum problema?

- Não. Nenhum.

Todos nós nos entre olhamos calados. Por que ele não escolheu a irmã? Sabia que os outros a poderia escolher. Havia alguma coisa muita errada ali. Aproveitando-se do murmúrio que ali se formara, Um aproximou de mim e disse o nome de Marin discretamente. Quase como num sussurro.

Todos ficaram me olhando. O que havia de errado eu escolher Shina? Na verdade ela merecia uma lição. Uma bela lição.

A minha intenção era mesmo que Miro escolhesse Suzu. Afinal, ele merecia mesmo uma chance.

Aproveitei que Áries estava escolhendo uma amazona com Aquário e joguei uma indireta para Escorpião.

- Suzu está livre.

- O quê?

- Você escutou.

- Fez isso de propósito?

- O que acha?

- Que você não bate bem.

- Próximo! – chamou Kamus.

- Faça a escolha certa e óbvia.

- Eu, Kamus.

Naquela manhã recebi a pior notícia que uma pessoa poderia receber. Miro havia me escolhido e o pior de tudo é que Shaka o incentivou. Traidor!

Nosso treinamento iria começar naquela tarde. Quantas e quanto tempo durariam as sessões torturas? Eu estava odiando aquilo tudo.

- Pronto!

- Oi.

- Sem cumprimentos, por favor.

- Como quiser Guepardo.

- Obrigada Escorpião. Eu não vou pegar leve.

- Nem eu.

- É o que veremos.

Pelo o que você pôde perceber em nosso diálogo acima, caro leitor, já deve ter percebido como foram os nossos dias de treinamento.

Não posso negar que Miro está mais bonito e eu sinto uma enorme atração por ele. Uma atração surreal.

Passaram-se três semanas desde o início de nosso treinamento. Estávamos próximos enfim.

Todos os dias durante o treinamento, ela não dava uma brecha. Lutava com vontade, com prazer, como se não houvesse amanhã. Mas embora lutasse dessa forma, não usava o total de seu poder como havia dito algumas vezes. Eu havia percebido isso dede o primeiro dia.

Naquele dia resolvemos lutar até o anoitecer. Estávamos uns trapos. Roupas rasgadas, cabelos desgrenhados, cansados, verdadeiros trapos vivos.

Havíamos acabado de sair da água, - estávamos na praia – quando ela aproximou-se sem a máscara. Estava com um sorriso diferente e provocante. Parecia com o sorriso da...

- Vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Vou. Vou tomar um banho, comer e dormir. Temos treino amanhã. Temos que descansar.

- Banho você acabou de tomar. Dormir, você pode dormir depois. Que tal "comer" agora?

- Tá falando sério?

- Tô.

- Vamos comer o quê?

- Bobinho. Ainda não entendeu?

Seus olhos queimavam em cobiça, respirava rapidamente, sua boca estava louca por beijar a minha. Sabia disso porque ela não parava de crispar os lábios. Colocou-se de joelhos diante de mim e enlaçou meu pescoço em seus braços.

As pontas de seus dedos desenhavam caminhos imaginários em minha nuca, esperando uma reação. Pisquei os olhos e voltei-me a ela com um sorriso malicioso. Ela respondeu com um sorriso nada tímido. Em seguida, ela olhou para um lado e depois para o outro. Não queria e nem podia deixar ninguém nos ver ali num momento tão íntimo. Colamos nossas bocas num beijo ardente. Demorou a nos afastarmos.

Passei meus braços pela sua cintura trazendo-a para mais perto e sentando-a em meu colo. Enfim, estávamos na mesma posição de seis anos atrás. Estávamos ali, mais uma vez nos beijando e envolvidos num "abraço".

Seus seios roçavam em meu peito e sua vagina um pouco mais acima de meu pênis. Ela estava indo com calma, não queria precipitar-se como na última vez e ser repelida. Mas eu queria muito transar com ela. Queria mesmo.

Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, beijando seu pescoço, fazendo-a ofegar, enquanto ela levantava mais a cabeça deixando seu pescoço exposto. Começamos a nos despir. Ela era linda. Mais do que eu supunha.

Enquanto ela me despia, – ela já estava nua – espalhava beijos por todo o meu corpo como uma fonte, me levando a loucura. Pus-me entre suas pernas, puxando-a contra mim. Ela era "irresistível". A fiz deitar na areia e comecei a beijá-la. Cada vez que eu chegava em suas "saboneteiras", ela ficava mais ofegante. Queria brincar com ela, "tortura-la".

Enquanto eu beijava e lambia a sua barriga, com a minha mão esquerda, brinquei com seus mamilos verificando se ela estava ficando excitada. Nada. Nenhum sinal. Subi mais um pouco e "abocanhei" seus seios. Chupei, dando algumas mordiscadas. Chupei com vontade. Tentei coloca-los dentro de minha boca, mas eram maiores do que a minha boca podia suportar. Chupei uma, duas, três, inúmeras vezes. Estava ofegante quando eu tirei a minha boca dos seus seios encharcados de saliva e eu também. Estava dando certo. Seus seios estavam endurecendo.

- Onde aprendeu a fazer isso? – indagou ainda ofegante.

- Não importa. Aprendi muitas coisas nesses seis anos.

- Nesses seis ou nesses vinte anos?

- Vinte anos.

Sorrimos um para o outro ofegantes. Eu não acreditava. Ela estava ali, bem "sob" o meu corpo, sorrindo como nunca. Explorei seu mínimo umbigo com minha língua, fazendo-a suspirar.

Arrastou-se mais para baixo e pegou o volume entre as minhas pernas, apertando-o. Senti cócegas. Ela estava passando a língua em volta do meu sexo, como se fosse um sorvete. Sensação maravilhosa. Melhor, só a chupada que ela deu. Ela engolia tudo. Eu sentia meu pênis latejar em sua garganta. Ela engolia com tanta vontade que dava até ânsia e para me levar à loucura de vez, apertava o meu bumbum. Ela havia dado a última chupada. Meu pênis, agora como os seus seios, estavam encharcados de saliva. Segurei-me. Estava cheio de tesão, mas não era a hora ainda.

Era a minha vez de chupa-la. Chupei-a, enquanto com uma das mãos eu apertava um de seus seios e ela chupava a outra.

- Ah! Mais! Mais fundo! Mais gostoso!

Ela gemeu. Ela estava gemendo e pedindo mais. Chupei-a com mais ênfase, enquanto ela pressionava minha cabeça mais e mais contra seu sexo. Parei. Sua vagina estava úmida, não por minha causa, mas por ela mesmo. Mordi meus lábios e ofeguei.

- O que houve? Perdeu o tesão?

- Claro que não. Quem perderia com você?

- ( sorriso ) Eu te amo!

Ela havia dito aquelas palavras mágicas. Eu fiquei parado, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Ela conseguiu resgatar o meu "eu" com aquelas palavras. Há muito tempo ansiava por ouvi-las.

- Eu também.

- Vem. Eu quero você dentro de mim. Todinho.

Não vacilei, muito menos pensei duas vezes. Tateei "sua entrada" e penetrei. Penetrei com precisão. Penetrei com vontade, fazendo-a gemer. Estávamos fora de nós. Nos agarrávamos, beijávamos e gemíamos, enquanto eu penetrava. Transamos freneticamente. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

Estávamos aumentando o ritmo muito rápido e os nossos corpos estavam "queimando". A "estoquei" e ela soltou um urro de prazer. Nenhuma mulher fazia aquilo daquela maneira tão sensual. Normalmente elas se cansavam rápido, mas ela me acompanhava sempre com aquele sorriso convidativo, aumentando o ritmo. Ela era única. 

* * *

2002  



	4. Capítulo 4

**Doces Lembranças

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari **   


**Capítulo 4 **

Cheguei ao orgasmo e não demorou a ele gozar dentro de mim. Quando acabamos, ele "caiu como uma folha" na areia ao meu lado.

Fitou o céu por um longo tempo e sorriu. Logo após fechou os olhos, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. O sorriso que só os cantos dos lábios se recurvam, um sorriso convidativo. Será que ele queria mais? Estava feliz. Mas não feliz como se tivesse recebido um presente, mas como você se estivesse vendo uma pessoa depois de anos...

- Por que está feliz?

- Por que você está ao meu lado.

- Verdade? Se eu fosse você não ficaria tão contente. Eu só estava me divertindo. Há tempos não fazia isso. Não percebeu? Você é um idiota mesmo.

- Se eu fosse outra pessoa que não te conhecesse, tenho certeza que acreditaria nas suas palavras, mas você não me engana.

- ...

- Vai ficar fingindo ser a durona até quando? A sinceridade é sua maior virtude.

- É meu pior defeito. Ela que me mata.

- (risos) Acha mesmo?

Nossos olhos se encontraram e faiscaram de prazer sob a luz do luar. Miro estava tão doce naquela noite... Ele sempre foi, mas estava muito mais. Estava especial. Realmente eu tinha que admitir; eu ainda o amava. Por que não revelar logo, se eu não iria viver por muito tempo mesmo? Eu sem querer já tinha deixado escapar enquanto fazíamos amor, por que não afirmar tudo de uma vez? Encarei seus olhos. Tinham um resplendor nunca visto por ninguém.

- Por que não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça?

- "Por que eu sou um cara muito gostoso".

- Essa é a coisa mais idiota, estúpida e... metida que eu escutei.

- Sério!?

- Como é bobo...

- Eu também te adoro.

- Como consegue ser tão lindo?

- Sei lá.

- Talvez seja genética.

- É. Talvez. Nunca soube quem eram os meus pais. E você?

- Meus pais morreram de cólera quando eu tinha 7 anos. Foi aí que um senhor nos acolheu e vendo a determinação de Shaka em me ver bem, resolveu treina-lo. Minha mãe era muito bonita. Shaka a puxou. Por isso fisicamente, ele aparenta ser um ocidental.

- Então você puxou ao seu pai?

- Não. Sou uma mistura dos dois. Eu e o Shaka puxamos os olhos da mamãe. Claros. Shaka tem a paciência do papai...

- E você é explosiva como a sua mãe.

- É. Algum problema?

- Não. Eu gosto de você "bem" explosiva.

- Muito engraçado. ( sorriso ) **Ele** não gostava.

- Ele? Ele quem?

- Meu marido. Apesar da religião hindu predominar na Índia, eu e o Shaka seguimos o budismo. Mas Shaka prefere as tradições hindus na área do "amor".

- Os hinduístas "arrumam" casamento?

- Sim. Meu marido não gostava do meu jeito explosivo. Queria que eu fosse submissa. Tive muitos problemas com ele por causa disso.

- Você nunca me disse como era a sua vida de casada.

- Ah! Sem graça. Eu não tinha liberdade. O que eu mais prezo.

- Ele era hinduísta ou budista?

- Hinduísta. Mas ele deixava eu seguir minha religião.

- Ele era o quê? Um velho?

- Não. Era jovem. Um belo rapaz. Shaka teve bom gosto para escolhe-lo. – Miro fechou a cara, enciumado – O que foi? Tá ciúmes?

- Só não gosto quando você fica falando do quanto outro homem é bonito, educado...

- Tenho certeza que ele é quem ficaria com ciúmes de você. Não fica assim. – disse aproximando minha boca da dele para um beijo.

- Quantos anos ele tinha?

- Na época 19 anos. Hoje estaria com 25. Lembro que ele vivia me dizendo que queria que eu enchesse a casa de filhos. Eu não queria e não quero viver para gerar filhos.

- Mas você transava com ele todas as noites, não transava?

- Transava.

- E nunca ficou grávida?

- Não. Eu usava uma erva que depois de um tempo de uso, ela te faz ficar estéril.

- Você é estéril?

- Claro que não. Eu usava nos dias mais propensos... O problema que isso me trouxe é a dificuldade de engravidar, mas eu posso.

- E ele...

- Não quero falar mais nesse assunto. Por favor.

- Como quiser.

Aninhei-me a seu corpo e nós passamos a noite transmitindo nossos calores entre nossos corpos. Me senti bem, confortável, protegida. Miro era o meu forte... o meu tesouro. O meu eu. O meu tudo.

Eu fui a escolhida para levar Suzu de encontro com sua sorte. Qual seria o pecado? Amar? Se amar é pecado, por que dizem que ele é lindo? Morrer porque ama. Idiotice!

A encontrei aninhada ao corpo de Escorpião e vice-versa. Aquela cena me cortou o coração. Uma garota tão linda nos braços de seu amado.

Ela estava com a metade do corpo em cima do dele. Seu braço ( o braço direito de Miro ) estava sobre as costas de Suzu, na altura de seus seios. O seu outro braço estava sobre as nádegas de Suzu, enquanto os braços dela apoiavam-se em seu peito. A perna esquerda de Suzu estava entre as pernas dele e sua coxa grossa encobria o sexo dele. Ambos estavam com os olhos cerrados, mas em direções opostas com destino o mar. Ambos suados.

Tive vontade de sair correndo dali, mas minhas pernas não obedeciam. Chamei-a quase como num sussurro e imediatamente ela despertou.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se sem dizer qualquer coisa. Sabia o que a esperava. Vestiu a calça de Miro neste último, com todo o cuidado para não acorda-lo. Pegou sua máscara e colocou-a entre os dedos dele, em seguida para escandalizar, beijou-o selvagemente de língua. Parou e observou-o. Ele crispou os lábios e virou o rosto. Vi a tristeza dentro de seus olhos.

- Temos que ir. – avisei desejando sumir dali.

Ela ergueu-se novamente e me acompanhou até o alojamento. Em nenhum momento ela demonstrou arrependimento. Estava segura de tudo o que havia feito. Ela sim era uma verdadeira **AMAZONA**.

O sol estava raiando. Há alguns minutos um cavaleiro de prata havia saído do meu quarto. Eu estava louco para ver Shaka. Queria ver se o encontrava a tempo de dar-lhe um beijo.

Kamus e Shura estavam dormindo e as casas de Sagitário, Escorpião e Libra estavam desertas.

Sagitário, Aioros, havia sido morto. Libra, Dohko ou Mestre Ancião como é mais conhecido, estava nas Montanhas de Rosan, mas Escorpião... Estranhei não vê-lo em lugar algum.

Entrei casa adentro a procura de Shaka. Como sempre, ele estava flutuando com as suas clássicas pernas de chinês. Estava lindo, mas muito sério. Mais do que o de costume.

- Shaka. Oi! Eu vim te ver.

Ele nada me respondeu. Continuou ali da mesma forma. Não moveu um músculo. Nada. Era como uma verdadeira estátua.

- Shaka! O que houve? Hã... Já sei. Ficou com ciúmes daquele cavaleiro de prata? Nunca pensei que ficaria tão chateado. Eu já disse que você é o único que habita meu coração... Shaka! Responde!

Marin não disse nada durante o caminho. Também, só me restava saber quem me desafiaria. Mas isso, eu já imaginava...

Senti que algo de ruim estava para acontecer com Miro. Corri até encontra-lo na praia. Nesses momentos meus poderes tinham uma grande utilidade.

Tentei acorda-lo sem assusta-lo, mas ao invés disso, quase ele me beijou. Dei-lhe um tapa estalado, que o despertou instantaneamente.

- Me desculpe Miro, mas você ia me beijar e...

- Da próxima vez bata com menos força.

- Que máscara é essa em sua mão!?

- Que máscara!? Essa? É a máscara de Guepardo. Suzu! Onde está Suzu? – Miro estava surpreso por Suzu não estar ali.

- Será que eu errei de pessoa?

- Fala Mu. O que houve? Onde ela está?

- Corre. Suzu está em perigo!

- Aí está a traidora!

Essas foram as palavras da minha desafiante, Shina de Cobra. Sabia que era ela. Sempre sedenta por sangue.

- Traidora? Quando traí vocês?

- Quando se entregou a Escorpião.

- "Dar" pra passar o tempo é normal, mas "dar" por amor é traição?

- Nós amazonas só vemos os homens como simples escravos procriadores, nada mais.

- Vai seguir as regras das amazonas ocidentais? Que tal amputar um seio?

- Sem ironia. Apesar de que arrependimento não vale mais de nada nessa hora.

- Regras estúpidas.

- Sabia delas quando se tornou uma amazona e por esse erro, irá pagar. Levem-na ao "Caminho Sem Volta". O seu fim está próximo.

Não esperei Mu terminar. Corri em direção ao alojamento das amazonas. Sabia que qualquer coisa que estava havendo, tinha alguma relação à mim, a Suzu e ao seu juramento de amazona.

Estava entrando no alojamento, quando percebi que nenhuma amazona estava ali. Nenhuma amazona, muito menos uma alma viva.

Lembrei-me de certa vez... Kamus havia comentado sobre um local que as amazonas chamavam de "Caminho Sem Volta", mas ele, mesmo sendo um elo entre o santuário e o alojamento, só sabia que se tratava de vários penhascos e uma arena um pouco acima do mar.

Ouvi o grito de guerra das amazonas ecoando perto dos penhascos. Como eu havia imaginado. Elas estavam lá. E se estavam lá, é porque alguma coisa de grave estava acontecendo.

Eu queria ter asas para voar, porque as minhas pernas não me obedeciam no momento que eu mais precisava. Eu corria e corria, mas não era o suficiente. Eu estava correndo como um "Guepardo", quando eu pensava estar a correr como uma tartaruga.

A luta já havia começado quando cheguei à um penhasco acima de todos os outros. O "Caminho Sem Volta" não era como Kamus imaginava, a partir de algumas informações que conseguira.

A avistei lutando contra Shina em cima das rochas fragmentadas que eram muitas e constituíam um caminho, que não tinha uma direção correta a se tomar.

Estava ensangüentada e com muitos cortes no rosto, braços e pernas. Mal se agüentava em pé, mas por outro lado, Shina não estava muito longe do que estado que Suzu se encontrava. Ambas estavam em estado crítico.

Embora Suzu fosse muito rápida, Shina também era. Guepardo X Cobra. Em quem você apostaria? Havia uma diferença favorável a Suzu, mas encontrando-se no estado que ela estava, era difícil saber se a sua rapidez estava a seu favor.

Depois de uma breve pausa, ambas atacaram. Shina utilizou o "Venha Cobra", enquanto Suzu utilizou "Garras do Inferno Astral".

Uma grande explosão de luz se fez, cegando momentaneamente os olhos de todos os presentes.

A máscara de Shina partiu-se ao meio, deixando-a furiosa. Em certo momento, Suzu esqueceu que estava em meio a uma luta de vida ou morte e levantou seu olhar até a minha direção com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.Todas as amazonas dirigiram o olhar a mim, inclusive Shina.

Aquele foi o último sorriso, o último olhar, o último suspiro que ela me ofereceu. Fechou os olhos e colocando as duas mãos sobre o peito, permitiu que eu ouvisse sua voz pela última vez, dentro da minha mente.

"Sempre que estiver com problemas lembre-se de três coisas: eu sempre te amarei,

Sempre estarei com você e depois de tudo isso,

Respire fundo"

Abriu os olhos e ainda conservando aquele sorriso encantador em meio ao rosto ensangüentado, dirigiu seu olhar a Shina, que a encarou com mais fúria. As feições de ambas mudaram. As duas atacaram mais uma vez. Agora seria o golpe letal.

- Dessa vez você vai pro inferno, "Deusa Guepardo". "Venha Cobra!"

- "Último Cosmo!"

Ambas foram arremessadas ao mar logo após a explosão. Tudo havia acabado? Não. O pior estava por vir. O mar se abriu e um rastro de luz saiu traçando o céu.

Tive a esperança de ver Suzu sair vitoriosa da batalha, mas ela se acabou quando Shina emergiu entre a vida e a morte. Não podia ser. Não... Não... Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu estava ali já fazia algum tempo e Shaka nada me dizia. Já havia dito o nome de todos com quem eu havia me deitado e foi aí que percebi que o problema não era eu ou os meus "amantes", enfim, não era ciúmes.

Havia alguma coisa que estava preocupando Shaka. Deveria ser uma coisa muito importante para deixa-lo de tal forma.

Pela primeira e única vez, vi Shaka chorar. Uma lágrima correu o seu rosto, depois de escapar de seus olhos cerrados.

- Shaka!? Você está bem? – indaguei receoso.

- Não me deixe sozinho.

Aproximei-me mais e Shaka envolveu minha cintura com seus braços. Era a primeira vez que ele me tocava por livre e espontânea vontade.

Não perguntei mais nada. Só deixei que me abraçasse e molhasse meu abdômen com suas lágrimas. Ele estava sofrendo. Precisava do colo de alguém e eu estava disposto a fazer "esse papel". Afinal, aquilo estava muito bom.

Águia acabara de ir embora. Em todo o tempo que ficou ao meu lado, desculpou-se várias vezes cansativamente, como um disco arranhado.

Agora que se foi, posso voltar a pensar em Suzu. Eu nem acredito que tudo aconteceu ontem. Nós fizemos amor, trocamos juras de amor... a morte dela. O que ela quis dizer com aquilo tudo? Eu queria que ela estivesse no meu lado e não em pensamentos e palavras, atos e em espírito. Eu só queria amá-la novamente.

Ontem eu... Eu desabei. O chão fugiu dos meus pés e eu caí num abismo. Shaka me segurou, como era de se esperar, mas logo em seguida, me recebeu a tapas. Levei uma surra dele e só me defendi de suas ofensas verbais.

Como ele teve coragem de me chamar de viado. Eu não sou como ele. Pensei e disse. Levei um tapão violento seguido de um sermão. Disse que Suzu não mereceu morrer por causa do amor que ela sentia por um fraco. Como ele ousou duvidar do meu amor por Suzu e do meu cosmo? Pensei e disse novamente e levei algumas tapas.

Sei que aquilo não doía somente em mim, mas em Shaka também, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Nós estávamos machucando Afrodite também, que assistia a tudo tentando de todas as formas deter Shaka.

Shaka me deixou com algumas marcas e arranhões. Só não tive hematomas, porque Afrodite intercedeu com todas as suas forças.

Lembro-me quando ele me pôs na cama e pôs-se a cuidar dos machucados causados por Shaka, que aguardava no lado de fora da casa.

- Você não pode ficar assim Miro. Shaka também está sofrendo.

- Não parece.

- Diz isso por que ele te bateu?

- Não só por isso. Você ouviu tudo o que ele me disse.

- Shaka chorou muito. Foi a primeira vez que o vi chorar desde que o conheci. A morte de Suzu... o abalou também. Talvez... demore dias, meses, anos... mas você irá se acostumar com a idéia que Suzu não está mais entre nós.

- Eu quero morrer. – inconscientemente, uma lágrima correu o meu rosto e Afrodite secou-a com os dedos. Eu que estava de bruços e com o rosto virado para o lado contrário ao dele, me dei por surpreso quando senti seus dedos em meu rosto e o vi na minha frente.

- Pode ter certeza que se Shaka morresse hoje, eu me mataria sem pensar duas vezes, mas depois me arrependeria. Shaka não gostaria que eu me matasse em vão. Acho que Suzu pensa a mesma coisa. São irmãos muito unidos, é normal terem pensamentos semelhantes.

- Eu fico pensando... Enquanto estávamos conversando nesta madrugada, logo após termos feito amor, eu estava pensando em que faríamos agora... Desculpa, eu estou te alugando...

- Sem problema. Além do mais somos cunhados.

- É... – realmente nós somos cunhados e eu nem tive tempo de pensar nisso.

- Não sei o que vocês fariam numa noite linda como essa. Será que essa noite seria tão linda se ela estivesse aqui? No fundo, acho que ela é quem nos está proporcionando essa maravilhosa noite.

- O que mais me doe... é que ela sabia que tudo isso iria acontecer.

- Viva por ela. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar muito feliz. – disse me dando um largo sorriso.

Às vezes é bom você ficar sozinho e pensar no nada. Pensar em quem você perdeu e em quem você ganhou em todos os anos de sua vida. Isso também vale para as coisas materiais.

Eu jurei que só pensaria nos momentos bons que eu tive com Suzu e que nunca mais brigaria com Miro, mas... ambos são coisas difíceis de se cumprir.

À tarde me peguei pensando em todas as vezes que briguei com Suzu por causa de Miro na Índia. Mesmo estando a uma distância razoável, Suzu sempre arrumava um jeito de discutir a respeito da minha posição sobre o relacionamento dos dois, embora nos dois soubéssemos o que ele foi capaz de dizer a ela naquele dia. Mas isto só aconteceu nos dois primeiros anos, depois Suzu pareceu esquecer que ele existia e voltou a ser a mesma Suzu de antes.

- Posso saber em quê está pensando? – indagou Afrodite ao me ver no telhado, contemplando a vista.

- Em ninguém.

- Eu não perguntei em "quem", mas em "quê"... mas isso não tem importância. Só não gosto de te ver triste.

- Por que é tão gentil comigo?

- Porque eu te amo.

- ( sorriso ) E por que me ama?

- Por que!? Porque você é lindo, charmoso, gentil, sábio, encantador... mas acima de tudo, eu te amo porque você foi o primeiro a me ver como pessoa, quando todos me viam somente como um objeto de prazer.

- Eu queria te dizer o que eu sinto por você com palavras.

- Não precisa. Eu sei que me ama. Isso basta para mim.

- Um dia eu vou te dizer. Você vai ver, Frô. – Afrodite corou diante das minhas palavras. Talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que alguém lhe dizia aquilo. Sorriu e abaixou levemente a cabeça tentando esconder as bochechas que pela primeira vez na vida estavam vermelhas de vergonha. – O que foi? – indaguei tirando um sarro da sua cara.

- É a primeira vez que alguém me diz algo tão doce. Nem mesmo quando eu me deitava com outros, eles me diziam isso mesmo de brincadeira.

- Que bom! Assim estas palavras são exclusivas de minha pessoa.

Afrodite sorriu como nunca. Ele realmente era lindo e sensível. Talvez nunca ninguém tenha percebido isto pois ele sempre o encobriu com o seu lado erótico e selvagem. Às vezes ele me surpreendia com seus feitos.Algumas vezes, passava a tarde sentado ao meu lado, contemplando a vista comigo sem dizer nada. Ele merecia ouvir algo do tipo.

Afrodite é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. É como se fosse uma segunda chance para redimir meus pecados. Mas não acho que ele é um castigo, mas sim uma dádiva dos céus.

Agora estava deitado em meu colo, livre para me amar da forma que eu quiser. Mas não ouso acorda-lo, embora eu saiba que ele sempre estará disposto a fazer sexo comigo. Passo a mão pelo lado esquerdo de seu corpo desvendando suas curvas.

À tarde antes dele se aproximar, eu estava pensando nas últimas palavras de Suzu.

"Não importa o quanto você vive e sim, como vive"

Às vezes fico pensando em como tudo poderia estar agora. Ela não teve vergonha de mostrar pra ninguém o quanto estava apaixonada por ele e vice-versa.

A invejo... A invejo por não ter a mesma coragem e declarar meu amor por Seiya aos quatros ventos. Eu o adoro, mas... Nada pode acontecer sempre da forma que desejamos.

Marin sempre fala bem de Seiya e comenta das cartas que ele manda. Nós já até suspeitamos... mas nunca tivemos nenhuma prova de concreto. Depois da morte de Suzu, Marin passa a maior parte do seu tempo livre no "Caminho sem volta". Acho que ela ainda se sente culpada.

Mu prefere viver nas sombras. É uma pessoa muito obscura, não sei como Marin, Kamus e... Suzu "o entendem". Sempre guarda seus sentimentos e nem podemos saber se ele é gay ou não. Nunca demonstrou interesse pelos homens... o mesmo se aplica para as mulheres.

Kamus... Aquele parece uma pedra de gelo, melhor, um ice Berg, mas aos poucos seu coração está sendo amolecido... aquecido... incendiado, por alguém que todos nós estamos curiosos em descobrir.

A revelação do ano foi para Shaka e Afrodite. Quem diria !?... Aquele homem encorpado, cabelos sedosos e com a sua calma presente em todos os momentos, tinha **um** amante... Um lindo e puto amante... Ele deve ser irresistível... para conseguir conquistar o coração de Afrodite...

Miro... Finalmente se recuperou graças as surras que recebeu de Shaka. Entrou nos eixos. Realmente não posso negar que Suzu tinha bom gosto... Nunca havia reparado, mas... que bumbum fofinho!... Que corpo!... Ele é muito bonito, mas... eu ainda prefiro Pegasus.

Todos os dias ao alvorecer, eu o vejo falando com Suzu num ato desesperado, no mesmo local de onde ele assistiu à sua morte. Sinto uma dor no peito só de lembrar.

Nunca vou me esquecer das últimas palavras que Suzu me disse antes de morrer.

"Não me odeie pelo o que eu fiz,

você cometerá o mesmo erro

e outra amazona cometerá o seu"

Amanhã os cavaleiros de "Athena" irão chegar. Espero que Shaka e Miro estejam prontos... 

* * *

fala de Seiya Kou, a Sailor Fighter, em "Sailor Moon Stars"

quem vê ou viu "Xena" ou "Hércules" no USA, sabe do que estou falando. São rochas em formato de tochas, só que sem o fogo. Ambos tem o hábito de lutar sobre elas.

fala de Matthew no filme "Morrendo para viver"

* * *

_Dedico esse fic a Bruna e a Michele da turma 701 do ano de 2002, do Colégio Nacional, minhas maiores incentivadoras._

2002  



End file.
